Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{4}{k} + \dfrac{-9}{k}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{4 - 9}{k}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5}{k}$